The Honeymoon Rehearsal
by platypus-quacks-too
Summary: Once they return home from City Hall, Sheldon suggests celebrating the officiality of their engagement... Sweet, smutty one-shot set right after The Confidence Erosion's events.


With another display of chivalry that day, Sheldon lets Amy be the first to enter back in their apartment and follows her shortly after. She can't help doing a small pirouette next to the couch, at the end of which her fancy purse for the day lands somewhere on the couch.

"What a day!" She calls from where she falls on the sofa. Sheldon returns her glowing smile and nods as he sits next to her.

She slips out of her shoes, daring to lift up her feet and curling on her side. She knows from his eyes he's just too cheerful to complain about her slouchy position.

"I admit I didn't think I would have had so much fun at the City Hall," Amy continues.

"Of course you had!" Sheldon almost jumps on his spot. "Just tell me something more exciting than a perfectly compiled thirty-page form or prettier than your own official stamp."

Amy shakes her head, "I can't," she admits. On any other day, she would have probably listed at least a dozen things better than that. Not today. She looks up and meets his glance again, while she feels the warmth of his hand softly caressing her forearm.

"Thank you for the loving day," she adds after a moment.

"My pleasure," he answers. "Oh, and it seemed to me you enjoyed the restaurant we ate at as well, am I right?"

The charming lights and the alluring smells of the little Italian restaurant immediately resurface in Amy's mind. Her eyes sparkle briefly when she recalls how warmly the staff welcomed them, because Sheldon had forgotten to call back and tell them they didn't get married in the end.

"I did. I'd love to return there sometimes, maybe next date night?" She asks.

"Sure," he agrees. He pauses, and she notices his look is roaming all around her, "Can you wear this dress again?" He finally asks, "It suits you so well."

Amy blushes, "I- I don't know. This was meant to be fancy. We were getting married after all," she explains.

"Right…" Sheldon cannot hide a small disappointment. He hasn't truly realized before how nice Amy looks in pink, neither does he recall another skirt of hers be so snug on her figure.

"I could do an exception though," Amy reassures him, "But you are wearing the tie again. You look very handsome with it."

"It was for the wedding as well… but deal. Next date night, we are going to dress up and return to Beverly Hills," Sheldon declares.

His hand meanwhile has never left her arm. He keeps stroking her skin, hesitating only once, when he realizes how easily he could move on her leg, and maybe up to her hips…

When he swallows lightly, she notices it, and thinks it may be relevant for what she means to ask him.

"Would we have been intimate tonight, if we had gotten married?"

Sheldon stares at her, surprised by her question. It's obvious, to him.

"Of course," he exclaimed, "That's the custom for newly-married couples. And I already mentioned to you how much I'd appreciate our intimacy being blessed by the legal bonding."

He has spoken in a stream and now remains silent. Amy takes a breath, as she elaborates his admission. Would he have done it just for the tradition, and the legal requirement of being a rightful husband?

His hand has never moved, and she can clearly hear him swallowing again, harder. Suddenly, he doesn't seem to be able to look at her.

"You know," he eventually speaks again, "Even if we didn't get married, we still obtained our marriage license. As of today, we are formally engaged, and legally bound to marry within 90 days. I mean, it's an official thing now, and you know, I really like these kind of formalities and…"

Thankfully for him, Amy understands and helps him out of the awkward moment.

"Sheldon, are you trying to tell me you would like to make love tonight?"

He shyly nods. "I do. Of course, if you agree. I know we are only a few days away from your birthday, I -"

"I do agree," she just confirms to him with a smile. She grabs his hand and squeezes it. "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

She doesn't need to ask twice, as he is already standing up and taking her hand to led her there. Amy promptly follows him, and soon the door closes behind them.

He immediately gets rid of his jacket, but before proceeding they let themselves indulge in a small kiss. She then carefully removes her blazer and leaves her headband and glasses on the nightstand. When she turns back to him, it's to find him busy with his tie, apparently without much success. She smirks, and comes closer to help.

Sheldon patiently waits for her to unwrap it. He is much less patient once she is done, as he suddenly crashes his lips back on hers. He pulls her tight to him, and she is genuinely surprised by how eager he seems as his tongue demands access in her mouth, and his hands slip down to her bottom. Before she can really realize it, they have flipped toward the bed, and they are over it.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Unexpectedly, he stops and looks apologetically at her, "I didn't mean to be this wild."

Amy giggles, "It's okay. I like this."

"You do?" he seeks for confirmation. When she nods, he steals another kiss, before briefly tasting her neck and upper bosom. He manages to detach from there though and lifts his weight off of her to let her pull off her skirt. He offers to take it along with her top and briefly leaves to neatly fold them and leave them on the dresser. Quickly he removes his remaining clothes except his briefs. He turns back, and his breath is taken away.

Amy is sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only her underwear, blushing a bit as she waits for him to come back. He wonders how long she has had the lacy dusty rose set she is now magnifically showing up. Has she bought it for their wedding night? He feels his groin tensing as he roams with his eyes over the sweet curves of her exposed body.

"Let's go under the covers," he suggests, and in no time they reunite under there.

She reaches for his face, gently stroking his cheek as he captures her mouth again. Slowly, he guides her to lie down. He lies on his side next to her, and again he needs some moments to savour her. Amy notes the sparkle in his eyes and smiles. That's the most amazing feeling in the world, and she can't believe she gets to have this once again.

Finally he returns his mouth on hers, as his hand tenderly travels down her collarbone, her breast, up to her hip and thigh. She bites her bottom lip when he returns on her right breast and firmly squeezes it and moans when his fingers slips under the bra to play with her hardening nipple. Their eyes meet, and he oddly feels shy for his actions. Another moan from her persuades him that he's doing it right though, so he lowers his head back on her and seals their lips in a new kiss.

Soon her fancy garment is mostly useless, since both her breasts are out of it to better let him stimulate them. She motions him to stop, and stretches back to the bra clip to open it and take it off. Sheldon welcomes back the full exposed bosom, taking one nipple in his mouth and enjoys feeling her arching her back as soon as he begins nibbling it.

He leaves her chest at rest and moves one hand down on her belly at first, caressing it, playing around her navel… until he tentatively slides it inside her panties. Just slowly moving his fingers around her core is enough to have her breath accelerate.

When he dares to slip in her, Amy feels it's time to return the favor. She briefly smiles at him, then promptly grabs his member already popping out his briefs because of its erection. Sheldon can just groan with pleasure as she starts gently stroking it.

The movements of both soon get faster. He kisses her a couple of times, trying to muffle their increasingly louder screams.

"There are- there are too many clothes left on us," he pants. She chuckles, considering the two piece they're wearing is all that's left on them, and they are not covering much anymore as well. She nods anyway, and he rapidly lifts out from her to let her kick away her panties and shake off his own briefs.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yes. Are you?"

He takes a long breath, as he's still catching his breath from their mutual stimulation, and nods back.

He reaches the nightstand for a condom, and prepares himself. When he turns back to her, Amy is waiting for him, still breathing hard, her legs wide as she lifts herself up on her forearms. Sheldon licks his bottom lip and joins her.

At first, he buries his head next her neck and places a kiss on it with every slow, resolved thrust. She hangs on him, one hand plays with his hair, the other goes down to his rear. He leisurely pumps for a while, breathing in her smell, digging the growing pleasure and her soft breasts that keep grinding against him.

Suddenly this is not enough. As her legs tighten around him, he grabs her hips and lifts up his torso, remaining on his knees. He is mesmerized. He pushes faster now, while he roams up and down her body, lingering here and there. She rests her hand on his as it returns on her breast, the other now securely holding her lower back.

"This… way more better than dark matter…yeah, better… better..."

Amy grins hearing him muttering so. She still is, when she squeezes his hand because the waves of pleasure are way too intense. He moves her arm away, and grabs her with both hands as he sinks back onto her and pulls her closer. He's desperately fast now, and it doesn't require much more to both cry out their climaxes.

He collapses over her, but he isn't ready yet to let her go. She isn't either. They wait for themselves to recover, until he finally rolls over to her side. Amy stretches her hand so he can hold it.

Amy slightly turns to look at him. There's a question still wandering her mind, but she is afraid to ask yet.

Sheldon however feels something is wrong, "Are you okay?"

She attempts a smile, and sighs. She needs to be honest right now. They are way too intimate to hide things to each other.

"Sheldon… will we ever be intimate more frequently than this? When we will be married…"

He seems genuinely surprised, "Of course," he exclaims. "As I told you, I fancy the idea of this being a legal requirement."

He is not sure why, but this doesn't seem to be the answer she hoped to hear. He thought they are happy now, aren't they? Still he can spot some tears in her eyes now.

She tries to look away, but he rolls back on his side and holds her cheek, "What's wrong?" He begs.

"It's just this? You will only because of that?"

"What…? No! Amy…" He draws closer, "I will because I love you. I will because I treasure every intimate moment with you and because you deserve a rightful husband."

He wipes her tears away and rejoices when he sees her smiling again. He steals a kiss and hugs her as they rolled on his back.

He brushes her hair and oddly wonders how it seems so much softer today.

"You know, if before the wedding we want to increase the frequency a little…"

She lifts up, intrigued. "I mean," he continues, "After all we already had a few exception since your last birthday. There was before you left, then when I proposed, and then again after you returned from Princeton… and now we are kind of trying out our wedding night."

Amy smirks, "Is this the honeymoon rehearsal?" She jokes.

"I guess," he says back.

"I thought this was for the officiality of our engagement!" Amy points out.

"Oh, right… oh well, I guess we'll need to have these rehearsals at least once."

Amy's eyes widen, "Now?"

"Oh woman! You are insatiable!"

She laughs, as he captures her lips again.


End file.
